roblox_island_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Building
General Building is creating any structure. To build things, you must have the correct materials. You can press B in order to see materials needed to build or build things. In order to build something, you can press B, look for the desired structure, and press the '''Build''' button. Uses If built well, most structures can resist a zombie attack. This prevents you from having to fight monsters in the night. Buildings are also very tough, so in PVP mode, players will be restricted from entering your base. Building a base is recommended so that you have somewhere to stay overnight. (Especially in PVP mode.) Pros Most structures have flaws that could be lethal if in PVP mode. * Wooden fences and spike traps can prevent players from getting in. * Cabins cannot be infiltrated through the windows. * Defensive Walls cannot be climbed over with a watchtower. * Watch towers can prevent players from entering your base. * Chairs are the best structures in the game. They will prevent anything bad from happening to you. Flaws Most structures are bad. * Cabins, when combined with doors, are not effective at keeping people safe. * Defensive Walls cant prevent most people from getting in. * Research tables are not a great structure. * '''Planters''' cannot give constant amounts of resources. * Campfires can only cook one meat at a time. Buildable Structures Research Level 1: Claiming Flag, Shelter, Small Boat, Campfire, Research Table, Chair Research Level 2: Wooden Fence, Standing Fire, Ceiling Skull Lamp, Bed, Large Boat, Bench, Defensive Wall Research Level 3: Big Shelf, Small Shelf, Table, Sailboat, Wooden Floor/Roof, Planter, Wooden Door, Wooden Frame, Wooden Gate Research Level 4: Gazebo, Fish Trap, Wooden Stairs, Watch Tower, Small Cabin, Wooden Platform Research Level 5: Furnace, Wooden Spikes Research Level 6: Tree House, Cabin Research Level 9: Stone Door Research Level 10: Stone Platform, Stone Stairs Research Level 11: Stone Fence Research Level 12: Stone Frame, Stone Gate, Stone Wall Research Level 13: Ladder Research Level 14: Alpine Tree House Research Level 15: Water Collector Research Level 19: Metal Door Research Level 20: Metal Stairs, Metal Platform, Speedboat Research Level 21: Metal Fence Research Level 22: Metal Wall, Metal Gate, Metal Frame Research Level 29: Silver Door Research Level 30: Silver Stairs, Silver Platform Research Level 31: Silver Fence Research Level 32: Silver Frame, Silver Gate, Silver Wall Research Level 35: Snowman, Igloo Research Level 36: Small Windmill Research Level 40: Bonfire Research Level 49: Ruby Door Research Level 50: Ruby Platform, Ruby Stairs Research Level 51: Ruby Fence Research Level 52: Ruby Frame, Ruby Gate, Ruby Wall Research Level 59: Sapphire Door Research Level 60: Sapphire Platform, Sapphire Stairs Research Level 61: Sapphire Fence Research Level 62: Sapphire Gate, Sapphire Frame, Sapphire Wall Research Level 69: Diamond Door Research Level 70: Diamond Platform, Diamond Stairs Research Level 71: Diamond Fence Research Level 72: Diamond Frame, Diamond Gate, Diamond Wall Research Level 84: Obsidian Door Research Level 85: Statue, Obsidian Platform, Obsidian Stairs Research Level 86: Obsidian Fence Research Level 87: Obsidian Frame, Obsidian Gate, Obsidian Wall =